


Let Me Count the Ways

by SelkieByTheSea



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieByTheSea/pseuds/SelkieByTheSea
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles depicting Elliott and Emily in various scenarios with my farmer OC Jasper. Each chapter can be read as part of one overarching larger story or separately on their own. (Feel free to replace names and descriptors with your own characters if you like). Scenarios can encompass any state of relationship from firs encounters, friends to lovers and happily married. Rating may go up over time.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 4





	1. All work and No Play - Elliott

**Year 1, Summer: Elliott**

**Summary:** A story in which Elliott goes through a mini-crisis but finds some hope and comfort sharing a fun evening with a friend.

Summer came early and intense. The flora of Stardew valley growing verdant and evermore lush in the tropic like heat whilst the fauna and denizens of pelican town all turned languid mush under the sun. Most welcomed it, enjoying the longer hours of the day and good weather whilst others found it unbearable, suffering the sleepless night and suffocating humidity. When it came to summer, Jasper fell into the first camp of happy people.

The summer breaks of his childhood often spent in the Pelican town beach were some of his most treasured memories, harkening back to when his grandfather was still alive and he and his sister spent whole days scouring the rock pools for critters and exotic shells and frolicking in the water. But even more than the nostalgia of bygone summers, Jasper loved the beach itself, taking the time after each day to stroll southwards just in time to watch the sun make its descent into the water. The colours of it alone enough to make him well up each and every time. It was for that reason that he loved the beach in the summer, that and one other reason.

It wasn't just because of hard work in the heat that at the end of every workday the man religiously showered, shaved and dabbed a drop of cologne behind the ears and it was by no coincidence that Jasper always stopped by the library, of Pierre's and Gus' on his way down to the bridge. He was constantly checking, always hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain redhead in the hopes of engaging him in casual chat. Yet as of late he had begun to see Elliott less and less around town, knowing that it meant the other was spending most of his time cooped up in his room making it harder for Jasper to come up with different plausible excuses for why he always found himself at his secluded corner of the beach every day. Today, however, he was granted a stroke of luck, spying the older gentleman outside of his house, sitting on a log by the remains of an old firepit, pensive in posture and hunched over something in his lap.

Jasper, doubtless he was still working on his writing and would probably not take kindly to being disturbed. He approached slowly at first, trying to lessen the sound of his steps with difficulty against the shifting sand. He perched himself on the weathered end of the washed-up log about a foot away from the other man. A welcome wind teasing at their hair and clothes as the sun sank lower into the horizon, setting the sky alight with fledgeling hues of ambers and gold. Jasper glanced at the man to the left of him. Greeted by silence with not a sound or word between them save for the sound of tumbling waves against the shore. Elliott was caught in a world of his own. His eyes trained to the notebook in his lap, pen tapping idly against his cheek as he tried to will the right words to mind, Jasper's eye likewise fixed on him.

He dared not to speak, dared not break his concentration, instead choosing to admire his profile, sophisticatedly handsome as it was, the graceful slope of his nose and the refined hollow beneath his cheekbone. How his hair glistened gold in the sunlight and how the way he tucked his hair behind his ear never failed to send his heart fluttering. Enjoying the glimpse of his jaw that was revealed and watching as his mouth, better suited for wearing smiles, voicelessly mouthed the words to himself. Jasper couldn't help himself from grinning, knowing that the other was so absorbed in his work he hadn't yet sensed his presence and daring himself to inch closer along the length of the log. His movements were slight, but the sound of his approach was enough to draw the writer's attention to his periphery, head reflexively turning towards the noise but barely registering what his eyes saw. His eyes flickering briefly in his direction before widening and doubling back to meet Jasper's gaze. Eyes alight in surprise and brow raised as he turned and straightened fully facing the other with a growing smile.

"Jasper, I hadn't noticed you! My apologies, were you sitting there long?"

"No, not at all, I just sat down." Tearing his eyes away from Elliott towards the shore, gesturing to the burning sunset before them. "I was just admiring the view." He scooted closer up the log, readily taking the invitation to talk and unable to help the mirroring smile that began to sprout on his face, eyes still trained forwards towards the sun, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees, catching glimpses of the other every so often.

"Also you looked really focused, I didn't want to interrupt in case it was going well." Elliott's smile turned wry, eyes falling with a despairing chuckle at the notebook in his lap.

"If only," he sighed. "In truth, I was feeling rather uninspired lately, sitting inside the cabin most days has become rather tiresome lately. I was hoping that seeing the ocean or simply surrounding myself in nature would lift my spirits and inspire me, but all I've managed today was to whittle out some rather meagre paragraphs" He titled his notebook to Jasper, the latter closing the distance even further to catch sight of the pages. Spying lines and lines of hastily scrawled prose written in Elliott's hand with several blocks scribbled and crossed out. The man's frustration evident in the indentations left on the page.

"Writer's block, huh?" he hummed sympathetically.

"I'm afraid so." His tone exasperated, letting loose another helpless laugh, what would've otherwise been a musical sound to Jasper otherwise tainted with resignation and defeat.

"I'm hopeless dolt, aren't I? Believing I could actually write a novel." His defeated expression caused a pang in Jasper's chest, Elliott quickly backpedalling as he caught sight of the other's pained expression.

"Forgive me, I'm not trying to fish for assurances from you or burden you with my troubles. It's just been quite some time since I was able to speak freely with someone about these kinds of things. Once doubt settles in it can be difficult to outroot. Plagues the mind. Please forget it." Yet despite his words, neither seemed to change the subject. A pregnant silence sat between them, neither daring to break it as the redhead averted his gaze and began fiddling with the dog eared pages of his notebook. Jasper waiting with bated breath, knowing by the nervous fidgeting of the other that he was trying to contain himself from saying more.

"...Elliott?" He tried to coax him with a look. Catching the other's eyes as he kept still, patiently waiting for the other to give in. He did.

"It's just that I've been here over a year and I've nothing to show for it. My savings, my time- all of it just wasted and for what? Drivel! "

"Wow, This sounds serious."

"It is, I fear that my future is looking grim, as much as I hate to admit it. At this rate, I'm going to end up growing old as some curmudgeonly hermit in a rotting old shack." He was visibly slumped, spiralling inwards into his own worst fears and letting them consume him. Jasper raised a brow, unconvinced.

"Yeah, you'll probably die alone. Freeze to death during the winter." Elliott's jaw dropped, baffled, shocked and betrayed at the other's brazen response. Too stunned to stammer back a response as the other stared straightface into the distance, continuing to speak, his tone growing evidently more facetious.

"You'd probably have to get a job at Jojamart, definitely sell your piano and your collector's edition of hardback novels. You could probably sell your hair too, did you know they can make some high-quality wigs with human hair. Plus you'll save money since you won't be needing all those fancy hair products anymore. It's a win-win."

"..."

"Elliott, come on"

"Well, I'm glad that at least my suffering is bringing you some amusement." He grumbled, burying his face into his hands "Meanwhile, I'm going to starve and die alone in a shack without ever accomplishing anything worthwhile in my life." He declared in anguish, though the dramatics of it were mostly muffled by his palms. Jasper can't help himself from laughing at the sight of him, of the sheer ridiculousness and melodrama, coming from the other man that was supposedly his senior.

"Elliott, no one is going to let you starve and if money ever gets too tight you could always start working part-time at the saloon or with Pierre, I'm sure they'd be happy for some help. Heck, if they don't have anything for you then you could even work with me on the farm. You know I'm always glad for an extra hand." He smiles gently, laying a hand on the man's broad shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on El, you know it's going to be okay. You're not alone." He could tell that he'd been harbouring these thoughts for a while, his insecurities bottled up and festering without release, now spilling forth with abandon. Elliott sucked in a breath, Jasper feeling his body heave a sigh under his touch, his face eventually resurfacing from his palms. Voice quiet and barely a mutter that Jasper had to lean close to catch his words.

"No… I suppose that's true. You're right. I just fear that even if I somehow finally finish this novel what I would do if it turns out to be completely unreadable- no what I truly fear is that I've staked my whole life on this, my home, my family on what might be some grand delusion. What if I just can't write? What would I do with myself then? I can't bear to think of it."

"Well, even if you write a bad book, then at least you'll have written a novel. Then you won't spend years agonising and wondering what your life would be like if only you'd committed yourself to chasing your dream. And then after that, you'll keep writing because it's your passion and you'll keep getting better and better until, finally, you write your second book. And guess what? It'll be even better than your first one. I Guarantee that."

"You make it all sound so simple… and I… but it's still so daunting. Though I suppose you have a point, I think the isolation and stress of it all has just been weighing down on me that it's affecting my thinking."

"Well, it's important to take breaks, you know, you're probably just burnt out from overworking. When was the last time you did something just for fun? Or got just stopped thinking about writing or poetry or anything to do with literature?"

"I… admit it's been quite a while that I can't recall. But it's difficult with the threat of an unfinished novel at the back of my mind. All I can think about when I'm not writing is how I'm wasting time and should be writing but when I do write, what I produce is just awful."

"It's understandable." Jasper conceded with a shrug. "But you can't expect to put out your best work when you're burnt out and never give yourself the time to live. Even if you love what you do, you still need to have a life outside of it. All work and no play- you know what they say about that. Play is the antidote to stress and you're stressed right now."

"I suppose, but I can't say that I'm in a particularly playful mood." Elliott huffs, Jasper unsatisfied with such a halfhearted dismissal.

"You know... a very smart and very talented friend of mine once told me that taking breaks were good for the body and mind and that in the long run, they can actually make you more productive," He leans in as he speaks, intentionally nudging the other with his elbow, wearing a grin from ear to ear as the other relented and cracked a smile at his words.

"Maybe we should listen to that person. You should take the rest of the evening off from your novel. Just for tonight, it can't hurt, right? You could cut loose, and maybe join your friend at the saloon for a couple of rounds. What do you say?"

"That is good advice and it is a very appealing idea."

"It's great advice and you know it! My friend has never steered me wrong before. You'll feel better in the morning after you've relaxed."

"Your friend sounds very wise and like an outstanding individual."

"Well they have their moments, they've got a bad habit for melodrama though… But he is the best, you'd get along with him." They share a pause, smiles softening in a comfortable silence as Jasper relished in their proximity, shoulder to shoulder with neither willing to pull away. Fondness in Elliott's eyes for the friend who was doing his best to pull him out of his misery.

"So what say you, good sir? Care to join me?" He chirped, throwing the man his best and most hopeful smile. Elliott is unable to face him in fear of caving at the sight, internally debating with himself before sneaking a glance at those large dark eyes.

"Alright." He surrenders at last. "You're right, some time for recreation would be good for me, I won't be getting any more work done tonight, I might as well enjoy myself instead of agonising over it. It would be my delight to join you tonight " He sighs again, Jasper throwing his arms up in victory and beaming as Elliott overcame the last dredges of his reluctance. The both of them straightening to their feet as a slight groan escaped from Elliott, legs stiff from having spent hours sitting on a washed-up log. Both of them on their feet when he offered another smile at Jasper, a brighter one that stretched wide along rows of white teeth, eyes adorned with the beginnings of crows feet at the corners. The very smile that Jasper would never aloud admit to adoring.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"For what?"

"For listening to me catastrophize and ramble about my troubles and then dragging me back to my senses. I really do appreciate your company, you're a grounding presence." He took his words to be heartfelt and sincere because that was just the kind of man Elliott was, so unabashed in verbalising what he truly felt that Jasper couldn't stop nor hide the flood of colour that rushed to his face. Turning uncharacteristically shy as he nudged the other playfully by the shoulder with his fist.

"Don't even mention it, what are friends for?" His heart was practically doing somersaults inside his ribcage. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, you're buying the first round."

"Hah! Is that so? I'm beginning to suspect that this was just a ploy for free drinks."

"Why, I'd never! I just thought you'd want to show your appreciation to me for gracing you with my 'grounding presence' this evening." He says with a bow and a flourish he says, emphasising his words with a pompous tone. The other chuckling as he returned in kind with a bow of his own.

"Oh well, in that case, it would be my pleasure. Lead the way." They stalked together, side by side away from the beach towards the square. The last light of twilight still at their backs with the sun still visible above the water.

* * *

They stumbled out late, falling through the saloon doors into a brisk night, still flush and warm from several rounds. Elliott, swaying tellingly despite only a few drinks in his system, bumping shoulders with the other as he tried not to stumble down the few steps of stairs he faced. Occasionally having to lean a hand on the other to steady himself and to stop the floor from spinning.

"I can't believe you're already drunk, you're such a lightweight- and at your size!" Jasper cries, between escaping giggles as he supported the other with an arm at his back and Elliott's draped about his shoulders.

"No-No, I am not! I just don't indulge in binge drinking very often! You're one to talk- look at you- you're all giddy and- and-"

"Hey, I'm barely tipsy- you're beet red in the face and you can't even stand! Ah well, at least you make a cheap date." Elliott can't help himself from breaking into giggles, breathless and helpless as he tries to extricate himself around Jasper's shoulder, letting his arm drag across the other's upper back where it settled, unmoving at his shoulder. Jasper, all too conscious of the weight of it, heavy as it rested on his shoulder before trailing slowly down his arm to linger for an eternity on his elbow. Time stops for both of them as they locked eyes for a single second. Drifting closer to one another as if magnetised, both aware of what was about to transpire. Their faces close enough for Jasper to count Elliott's freckles in the streetlight before the redhead froze. Quickly withdrawing his hand and pulling away from him. Jasper clearing his throat and turning his face, averting his gaze. The moment lost. Jasper was first to speak, breaking the cold and awkward silence.

"I should get going, early morning and all that... but tonight was fun right?"

"It was, I'm glad you dragged me by the ear to come down- truly" Elliott responded quickly, nervousness in his tone.

"Oh Good! I'm glad and you're more than welcome… So I'll see you around then?" He dared himself to ask, the question hesitant and hopeful.

"Of course, Goodnight, Jasper." Jasper only waved, grin on his face despite himself and more than a little pep in his step as walked home. They had bid each other goodbye, disappointment settling in the bottom of Elliott's stomach intermingled with a familiar swelling in his chest. The feelings of loneliness within him eased and something else in its place, akin to hope or like a spark of inspiration. He turned himself, looking back once and then not again. A secretive smile gracing his lips as he recounted the latter part of the evening, mind drifting back to their parting words in front of the saloon. Conjuring up Jasper's image and the most recent memory of him amongst the jovial atmosphere of the bar, all dark tousled curls with a wide, dimpled smile. Recounting the comforting timbre of his voice and the way his laugh alleviated the weight of even the most tedious and lonesome days. The secret rush of electricity when rough, work-worn hands accidentally brushed against his own. Elliott was far too honest with himself to deny that the evening had sent something astir inside him, but also old enough and versed enough in the ways alcohol to know that such feelings, mutual or imagined, were often fleeting and forgotten by morning. Yet still, he revelled in those thoughts, indulging in them for the night and letting them warm him on his short walk home.

One of the things he had loved most about moving to Pelican town aside from the ocean was the sheer amount of stars that littered skies at night, unobscured by the noise of urban lights and heavy smog within the city and reflected in the water's cool surface below. At night, the heavens came alive, bearing witness and offering solace and beauty in even his darkest moments of solitude. Taking comfort in the grand majesty of the universe and how trivial all his aches and worries were in comparison. How vast it all was and himself and his floating world just a speck in between. It was a thought that always brought him a sliver of peace. And yet as he stood there, alone once more in the wake of Jasper's departure, with nothing but the lapping waves for company and his eyes trained skyward, he could not help but lament how dim the stars now seemed compared to the hour they spent together at twilight.

* * *

**AN:** Howdy folks! This is the first fic I've written in a veeeeery long time and it turned out a bit longer than I intended. It's been a while since I've done any kind of creative writing so this has been a fun exercise. I intend to make this a series of oneshots in no particular order featuring my favourite bachelor (and bachelorette Emily) paired with my farmer character in various scenarios. Ideally they should make sense on their own but also as part of a larger overall story. (If it helps to read imagining your own farmer in place, feel free to change the name and descriptors). If you managed to read this up to this point and you liked it, please let me know. If you have constructive criticism- also please let me know! It's my first time writing Elliott and I hope his characterisation is okay. It feels good to actually put something out again!


	2. A First Encounter - Elliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm always way too eager to post something before properly reading it through and ending up catching mistakes at a much later date. Also when I said that I'm going to be posting these in no particular order? That was partially a lie.

**Year 1, Spring: Elliott**

**Summary: Elliott is a lonely, touch starved man. Also farmer Jasper arrives in town.**

They met only days after the anniversary of Elliott's arrival.

On his usual spot by the docks where he sometimes stood to better watch the waves. He had stopped in his tracks, taken by mild surprise by the presence of an unexpected figure, his gait and shape not one Elliott quickly recognises. A young man, hunched in form peering into the window of Willy's empty shack with his hands shading above his eyes as he tried to get a glimpse for signs of life inside, not yet having noticed the redhead's approach. The stranger unresponsive even as Elliott cleared his throat. He spoke hesitantly.

"I'm afraid Willy's out at sea at the moment, I don't believe he'll be back until later this week." It is at the sound of another voice, that the young man finally snaps upright, straightening to his full height, not quite eye to eye with the writer being just a hair or two shorter. Mouth agape with widened eyes, frozen as if he were caught in the middle of a dubious act. Neither daring to speak first, prolonging the silence till it had begun to feel discomfiting. Sensing that the other seemed unwilling to break it first and that they had enough time to drink each other in, Elliott made the first move once again.

"Er, I don't believe we've met before," Elliott states and it seems to be enough to snap the other out of his stupor. The newcomer visibly shook himself back into the present as the corners of his mouth pulled itself into a smile, twisting slightly to one side as if greatly amused. Laughing lightly at himself.

"As a matter of fact I don't think we have, I think I would remember you." His voice was resonant and clear with a hint of a rasp in his lower register. The smile on his face was infectious as Elliott couldn't help but return it, noticing the ease with which the other seemed to wear his expressions, brazenly and without self-consciousness.

"Sorry about that, you gave me quite the scare. Hi, I'm Jasper, I just moved here, I don't know if you'd heard." Indeed he had, Elliott was not so much of a recluse to have escaped the growing buzz within the town about the newcomer that had taken up residence at the old abandoned farm. It was seemingly all everyone could talk about for a time that Elliott could walk by any pair of people and correctly assume that they were wondering about the arriving farmer. What would they look like? How old were they? Where were they moving from and why on earth were they moving to Pelican town? The town was truly so small that such a fuss could be caused by a single person moving in. However, In Elliott's case, he hadn't given much thought to what the new farmer would be like but still finds that the young, willowy man was not in the realm of what he might have expected.

"Ah, you must be the new farmer we've all been expecting and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation. I'm Elliott, I live in the little cabin by the beach. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extends his hand to the other and Jasper's eyes seem to widen again before sparking alight with something Elliott couldn't quite place, the smile on his face growing wide enough to reveal the dimples on either side as he readily takes his hands. His palm rough and his grip firm.

"The pleasure's mine, Honestly, you make it sound like a celebrity just came to town, though I can't say it's not a little flattering to be the centre of so much of the gossip it's pretty strange."

"Lewis sent you to do the rounds I take it? Have you greet and introduce yourself to everyone in town." Jasper's smile briefly turns into a grimace. Elliott chuckled at the look, knowing what it was to feel the pain of going out of your way to make yourself known to someone and putting your best foot forward only for them to look right through you as if you were less than dirt. Excruciating.

"Having a blast then?"

"So you can tell? But I can't say that it's all awful, it actually sounds like a good idea to get to know everyone in town. Cozy even, mostly everyone has been welcoming so far and even the worst response I got here was nothing compared to the worst you'd get in the city. I don't think I even knew the names of the people who lived on the floor above me where I last lived, so for me this is a nice change of pace."

"Yes, I think you're quite right, I was a newcomer here recently myself- I moved in just a year before you, And I must admit that I was rather intimidated at first at the thought of integrating into such a tightly knit community. I wasn't sure they would be welcoming to an outsider but my fears were unfounded of course. I find myself quite at home now after the initial adjusting."

"Yeah, I know what you mean about intimidating. I feel like some of the people were a little disappointed when they met me. I mean, I don't know what they were expecting but I guess I'm not living up to the hype." He lets out an airy laugh.

"Oh, nonsense, I'm sure they were all charmed, I imagine they were just surprised to see a strapping young man like yourself rather than some balding old codger."

"Oh- well, I don't know about strapping..." Jasper's smile turns bashful at the offhand comment, showing the slightest trace of giddiness at being called strapping by the older man. Hitting the other playfully on the arm in a gesture Elliott deemed almost flirtatious. It was only a monetary brush and yet Elliott could still feel the impact linger, indelibly burnt into his mind. Unable to think of the last time he had just touched another human being as he tried to push the sudden rush he had felt from the centre of his thoughts.

"I bet you just about charmed half the town when you made your rounds talking like that." Outrageously flirtatious. "Speaking of, you said you recently moved here too, Where from?"

"Ah, from Kettersberg, I admit I found that city living just didn't agree with me, though I suppose you understand yourself. No need for me to preach to the choir as you might say."

"Yeah, I get it. I couldn't see myself living that rat race for even another year of my life. I was just lucky my grandpa had the old farm tucked away waiting for me here. So what do you do then? You work here at the fish shop?"

"Oh no, though I have been known to catch a fish or two in my spare time, I'm actually a writer- well aspiring to be. I had hoped that being so close to the ocean and an austere bohemian lifestyle would fan the flames of creativity but so far all it's done is induce some terrible bouts of influenza. As you can imagine living in such a drafty cabin in the winter is rather ill advised."

"Oh, that sounds awful." Jasper's brow furrows, clearly an expression of sympathy as the other laments his choice of living arrangements, but the look is enough for Elliott to grow self conscious of himself, quickly dismissive in his next sentence.

"Ah, the consequence of my own folly- I'm afraid fuzzy headedness precedes my living here, forgive me for rambling. "

"No, not at all," That smile of his returns and Elliott can't help but believe that he means it when he wears it. "I can't say I exactly gave this whole farming gig too much thought. I kind of just jumped at the chance to leave. Anyway, I should probably get going, I've still got the rest of the town to meet but it was nice meeting you."

"Oh, of course! I won't keep you then, it was wonderful to meet you too, Jasper."

"I'll see you around then." The rush of feeling returns to Elliott as the other, in another fleeting moment of contact, pats him on the side of his arm. A perfectly innocent gesture and yet the redhead couldn't keep himself from watching as Jasper retreats, his back growing distant as he stalked away. Elliott left wondering if he had overshared, having barely spoken to another living person for the better part of week till just now and if his eagerness for conversation had sent him running for the hills. He was beginning to turn into one of those raving hermits who talked the ear off of anyone who would give him the time of day, he could feel it. He is pleasantly surprised, however, when he finds the other stopping midway in his tracks to look over his shoulder, pausing as he caught Elliott's eye and waved. His features were too far to make out but somehow Elliott had an inkling that Jasper was wearing a wide and toothy smile, infectious from even a distance and unable to help himself from smiling as he too waved back.

* * *

Leah sits in their usual corner, already on her second glass of wine as the woman thumbs her way through the menu despite knowing that she was going to order her usual, eyes flickering up at the sound of the saloon doors swinging open and admitting her oldest friend in the valley. A smile gracing her face.

"Elliott! How good of you to finally join me, I hope you don't mind that I started without you."

"Not at all, I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting my dear, but I'm afraid I had a bit of a calamity back at the shack." He huffs, practically collapsing in the seat beside her with a heavy sigh as Leah instinctively motioned towards the bar at Gus for a round of his usual order.

"A calamity? What happened?" He recounts to her the day he's had. The pleasant morning walk along the beach and then to town only for him to arrive back home on the beach, his door flapping in the breeze and the inside of his cabin ransacked. Papers strewn about all over the place, some he even found fluttering in the rock pools, sodden with the words now unreadable blurred streaks. Turns out he had forgotten to lock his door on his way out and had spent the better part of the day scouring the inside of his cabin and up and down the beach. Hours of work forever lost to the gem sea and whatever scavenging gulls that had likened his pages for nesting material. Leah first commiserated with him, then they laughed, making chat about their day and whatever else came to mind. Elliott thankful for his friend's comforting shoulder and the strong punch of his ale to lessen the sting.

Then the doors swing open, all eyes momentarily fall at the door where a new face appears. No time wasted as the farmer goes around to make his greetings. The sight of him inciting a question from Elliott to Leah.

"Oh, Have you met the new farmer yet?"

"Who, Jasper? Of course! He comes here just about every other night." His mind harkens back to their earlier encounter during the week. Admittedly, he had thought of that day more times than he'd care to admit aloud, owing it mostly to the fact that it was the most human contact he had had in what he was beginning to fear had been months. Being touch starved and chronically lonely had turned him distractible and desperate for any kind of touch. Having spent one too many afternoons idling at his desk daydreaming and secretly hoping that they'd run into one another again. Imagining in his mind the kind of things he might say at their next encounter and how Jasper would respond to him. He would never admit it aloud of course, feeling all the more pathetic for spending so much time wondering about a stranger he barely knew and now feeling all the more a fool for not even considering that he might frequent the only viable haunt in town.

"Oh," he takes a large gulp of his ale.

"What do you make of him?"

"I thought you said you'd grown tired of all the speculation and gossip and you wouldn't participate in any more of such talk."

"lease don't you use my own words against me. I'm curious, indulge me! I only met him once and first impressions are often deceiving". To this Leah only shrugged and smiled, clearly thinking to herself that there was nothing out of the ordinary to report and her friend's sudden curiosity interesting.

"He seems very friendly." True enough, the young man could be found slowly making his way around the saloon, seemingly a smile and a word for just about every table he passed by stopping for a minute or two where he felt particularly welcome.

"Yes, I gathered too, he seems to have settled in well." Elliott tried not to stare, only sneaking the occasional glance, half hoping and half dreading that he'd finally make his way to their table. But he doesn't have long to think about it, very soon feeling a rush and a gentle pressure resting on his shoulder, not needing to look up to know who the owner of the misplaced hand was. Speak of the devil.

"Hey you two! I hope I'm not interrupting anything, just wanted to say hi."

"Not at all, we were just gossiping about you actually."

"Oh were you? Sorry, should I walk away? I can come back when you're done" He joked and Elliott is struck already by his apparent comfort with Leah and how his demeanour draws out in her a similar ease. Though he's not surprised since Leah was always so easy to strike up a conversation with.

"Actually I also wanted to thank you Leah, you were right about the forage in the south! I got a huge haul of spring onions, way more than I know what to do with, I was wondering if I could drop some by off at yours tomorrow if that's good with you."

"Oh that's really nice of you! Thank you, but you don't need to do that."

"It's no problem, consider it thanks for the useful tip."

"Well, if you insist you can stop by around midday." Then Dark eyes suddenly turned on Elliott, the man offering a small smile from behind his glass as Jasper aimed his way that same twisted smile from their first meeting. His hand still firmly on Elliott's shoulder.

"And you, how come I haven't seen you around town much?" Elliott almost stammers at this, surprise taken, a part of his brain faintly registering that the other had noticed his absence around town.

"Oh, I've spent most of the week locked away writing I'm afraid. It's Important to act while inspiration is fresh, you never know how long it'll last for. Are you doing well?" Leah snickers from behind her glass, knowing truly the state of unrest the writer had been in for the last couple of weeks and the earlier catastrophe he had suffered this morning. But she keeps it to herself, answering wryly when her snickering drew their attention. She cleared her throat as she met their expectant looks.

"Well the truth is Jasper, is that he's kind of a recluse, he spends all his time plotting and scheming for that novel of his he only ever comes out on Fridays." "Oh, Leah, don't you start-"

"Oh, that's right, you're a writer! How's the writing going, I never asked what you were working on?" Eyes wide with what Elliott could only hope was genuine curiosity, the reserved part of him doing his best to gently temper the swelling urge to tell the man everything about his book, his ideas, his life story- but he bites it all back. Laughing loftily as he refuses.

"Oh no, I couldn't! I wouldn't want to waste your evening on my rambles... but I wouldn't be averse to discussing it over something stronger some other time."

"Great, Well, don't be a stranger if you see me hanging around next Friday. I'll see you guys later." Elliott feels his hand squeeze his shoulder, Jasper flashing a tilted smile at the pair before leaving with a hop in his step towards the bar. It was a brief and fleeting moment and yet it sticks heavily in Elliott's mind. Unable to help the hint of envy he felt as Jasper took a seat right at the counter, leaning so far across it that he was practically lying on it propped up on his elbows. Emily hovering close by. Their voices were too far and too quiet for what they were saying to be head above the music, not that it mattered. What mattered was how quick Emily was to laugh at whatever it was he was saying to her. The shy glances, the lingering touches- touches he had wrongly assumed that only he was privy to, Why for, he had no idea. It all left Elliott with a growing feeling of disappointment and dread in the pit of his stomach. He didn't need to hear them to know what was happening, nor to know why it was that the sight inspired in him such an awful, bittersweet ache. Whatever was left in his glass, what little amber liquid at the bottom there was, was gulped down quickly. The cleansing burn doing it's job as he felt it, like liquid fire, burn away at whatever was aching him and settle in the bottom of his stomach. A pleasant fuzziness where a growing concern once was. His eyes meeting those across the table from him. Expectant and raised eyebrows.

"Hmm? What? Have I something on my face?" but she only sighs, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes.


End file.
